Third Kin
by OverLordy
Summary: What if Dovepaw wasn't the third. What if it was a young human girl, whose life was switched with her cat's. She now has to uphold the prophecy and protect the forest with her life, while danger lurks in the shadows of her dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Jayfeather sniffed at the stock of borage leaves, his fur fluffed out against the cold draft that seeped in from outside. Leaf-bare was wearing off to New-leaf, and the prey would be running about shortly. His tail drooped at the unlikely turn of events. His sister, Hollyleaf, had disappeared last night in the tunnels after revealing a secret at a gathering. Their mother was Leafpool, who was a medicine cat, and their father was Crowfeather of WindClan. Lionblaze and Jayfeather mourned their sister's death, but what now puzzled them was of an ominous prophecy. _"There will be three, kin of Firestar's kin who have the power of the stars in their paws." _The death of Hollyleaf signaled that she was not one of the three. _But who is the third?_

"Hi Jayfeather," a voice made him jump out of his thoughts.

"Hello, Dovekit," Jayfeather felt the young kit batting at his tail.

"I want to be like you some day!" Dovekit meowed; Jayfeather could picture the young kit puffing out her chest.

"Maybe when you're old enough," he chuckled, "why don't you go get Ivykit and bring the elders some fresh-kill."

"OK!" He listened to the steady beating of Dovekit's paws as she raced out of the medicine cat den.

Jayfeather licked his jaws and was about to get fresh-kill when he was greeted by Icecloud. "I, err, brought you this." She set down a piece of fresh-kill at his paws and scurried out. Jayfeather took a bite, mouse. He dug in ravenously and finished it in a few heartbeats. He tasted night approaching quickly and licked his jaws clean of the mouse. He ducked into his den, yawning. Turning around a few times, he plopped down and closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes, being able to see in his dreams. He blinked and stood up casually, like this has happened much before. "Jayfeather," a cat said behind him, "it has been a while." Jayfeather turned to a furless cat, his pink skin was baggy and his large eyes were blind, like his.

"Greetings, Rock." Rock dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"The third kin is coming. Look for the cat that has midnight in its pelt, and ice in its eyes." Rock meowed; his voice had a misty edge to it as the vision started to fade.

Jayfeather was about to say something when he was snapped back to reality. He was greeted by the cold blackness of being blind. He shook himself and groomed his matted fur before leaping up to go look for Lionblaze.

Meanwhile…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A young girl sat on her porch, watching the leaves fall off a tree in the forest and flutter onto her porch. _Great, _she thought to herself, _more chores. _The girl had short black hair, and her eyes were a clear blue. She stared at the sunset, propping out a paper-back book with a picture of a ginger cat at the front with a blue collar at its paws. Yes, this young girl was a _Warriors _addict (she'd read the whole series 5 times up to _Sunrise_.) She had no idea what was in store for her on her 13th birthday.

"Vanessa, come inside! It's getting dark and you'll catch a cold." Vanessa groaned inwardly.

"Coming, mom," she called and marked her page with a pink bookmark that said "I love cats" and carried her book (and partly herself) inside.

"Sit down, dear. Supper's ready." Her mother said from the kitchen, "help your sister set up the plates."

Her mom was a young and fairly pretty woman with curly blonde hair. Her sister was just like her mom.

"It's Zoe's turn, though!" Vanessa whined and her sister glowered at her from her position at the table while she set down the forks.

"Help your sister." Her dad said. He was plump and had greasy brown hair. Vanessa didn't look anything like her family.

"Come on Ice." Her sister teased. Ice was Vanessa's nickname because of her eyes.

"Okay, Z-z." Vanessa turned to her sister, taking three plates and setting them down on the plaid tablecloth. When everything was set, the family sat down. While Vanessa's mother brought over mashed potatoes and some chicken with gravy, all homemade. Vanessa licked her lips and served herself, digging in hungrily.

Her father cleared his throat, which made everyone look up, "To our little Icy, 13 years old." He held up his can of soda and Zoe and their mom raised their glasses of water, "To Vanessa." They all said in sync. Even their cat, Princess, meowed. Her three kittens were play-fighting.

Vanessa was heartbroken that they had to give the kittens away soon. They had lost the elder kitten of the litter a long time ago. Princess had three kittens; a brown tabby male named Max, a white male named Sammy, and a black female named Lissy. (Vanessa wanted to give them all Warrior names, but her family protested.) She liked the black cat the most and so did her sister, so they weren't giving her away. The black cat had fur that was identical to Vanessa's and ice-blue eyes like hers, the kitten was the only one who never moved, never meowed. Her mother said it's because she was shy, but Vanessa didn't think so.

Before Vanessa knew it her friends were over; Peter, Miller, Tonia, and Delilah. They each came with a present and a card. She reached for her sister's present and tore it open, pulling out a pair of neon blue socks (Vanessa's favorite color) and a shirt that said "Cats Rule Dogs Drule" They spelled drool wrong, which made her giggle.

She reached for her mom's present and tore that open; more wrapping paper. She tore it off again; more wrapping paper. She kept tearing and tearing, paper was flying everywhere in all directions. Finally, she reached a box. It was as big as her head, and sealed with tape. She pried open the box and found another box. This one was small and indigo colored. It was soft and velvety, like a wedding ring case. She opened the box, and inside was a necklace. The chain was linked and gold, with a powerful clip at the end to hold it together. The charm was of a paw print, a cat's. It was the same color as the box and was smooth. In the inside of the paw print was a flower covered in dew. She smiled and felt tears swelling up in her eyes, but she held them back as her friends crowded. Everyone was silent as her mother put the necklace around her neck. It was a perfect fit, just a bit below her collarbone. Vanessa kissed her mom on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered and looked out the window.

Three cats were sitting on the fence, watching her with big eyes. One was a gray female with a lot of scars and a flat muzzle, the other was a tortoiseshell female, and the last cat, sitting in the middle of the other two, was a blue-gray female. They all had stars in their fur. Vanessa gasped and remembered from the _Warriors _books, _Yellowfang, Spottedleaf, and Bluestar. _

"What is it, hun?" She looked up at her dad and looked back. The cats were gone, leaving only a trace of the first three stars in the night sky.

"Nothing." She told her father and opened her friends' presents. They ate cake and soon went home, leaving her mother to clean up the mess. "I'm going to bed. Night." She yawned and headed upstairs, quickly changing into her monkey pajamas and settling down in her bed. She closed her eyes and imagined herself at the clearing in Fourtrees, like in the books. She fell asleep faster than she thought.

She was dreaming she was at Fourtrees, this time more vivid. Scents of summer and prey filled the scent glands on the roof of her mouth- _WAIT. Since when could I smell like that?_ She sighed and flicked her tail. _I have a TAIL! A TAIL! _Vanessa glanced around and looked at her paws, they were midnight black like her hair and she guessed her eyes were ice-blue. She shook her pelt and her collar jingled. It read _Lissy_; she had become her cat!

"Greetings, Lissy." A smooth voice made her jump.

"Spottedleaf," she yowled and hopped up to the medicine cat with much enthusiasm. "I've read all about you! Firestar really liked you a lot and I've read a few fanfictions before and a lot of people think you should really back off and stop stalking Firestar-"She was cut off as Spottedleaf looked at her searchingly. If she had skin, she would be blushing tenfold.

"I know what you're talking about," she purred. Amusement glittered in her eyes. She obviously had not caught the last part because Vanessa, no _Lissy _now was talking too fast.

She sighed, "What am I here for?" Lissy meowed wearily, "am I just dreaming?"

"Yes and no," Spottedleaf flicked her tortoiseshell tail, "this is a very important message sent from StarClan." Lissy blinked and sat up straighter.

"You are the third kin; the third with the power of the stars in her paws." Lissy's paws itched to leap into the air and yelp for joy. That means she was related to Jayfeather and Lionblaze! Princess was Lissy's mother, and Firestar's niece, _and Scourge's half-niece. _Lissy purred to herself. She had a thing for the evil cats while she was a human, and apparently still did.

"What's my power, then?" Lissy asked a bit too hurriedly.

"You already have it; the wide expanse of knowledge that you learned as a Twoleg. You will not tell the clans of your former life, only when the time is right. That will be revealed to you in time." She purred and touched noses with Lissy.

Lissy bit her lip to stop from yowling in pain. The icy coldness that showered her felt more powerful than the color of her eyes. Spottedleaf started to fade.

"Wait! Who will replace me then?"

"Your old kittypet will. She will live a good life and StarClan will give her the same traits as you. From now on you will live as a cat at the lake. Become a rouge and the clans will soon come to you." Spottedleaf faded and a strong blast of wind nearly threw Lissy off her paws. She looked down and gasped.

Lissy was no longer in Fourtrees. She was in a dark cavern, and there was a puddle at her feet. The puddle showed a scene of the mountains. She was whizzing toward the lake territories. Lissy smiled as she passed the Tribe of Rushing Water's cave, and the forest near where Purdy lived. She watched as the lake came into view, glistening in the half-moon's light. The vision in the pool gave a lurch and stopped suddenly above the Moonpool. She leaned forward and the vision zoomed in above Jayfeather, and the other medicine cats.

Lissy purred and leaned forward more until her nose touched the still surface of the water. It sent shivers up her spine and she knew everything. The best way to catch a mouse, all the herbs, and the history of each cat she saw and read about. She sighed and ducked her head into the pool, stepping into it.

She walked down an imaginary staircase to Jayfeather, her cousin. All the medicine cats were asleep and her kittypet collar jingled. She scowled and began tugging at the stubborn piece of leather with her teeth. After a while of struggle, the buckle snapped and the collar hung limply in her jaws. She flicked her tail and left the Moonpool, placing the collar outside the entrance. She looked down, and saw that she still had on her mother's necklace and it wouldn't be on the new Vanessa. She sighed and picked her way down the slope, over the WindClan stream, and across the border into ThunderClan territory. Her paws guided her to the abandoned Twoleg nest where she settled for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

ALLEGIANCES 

ThunderClan 

Leader Firestar- ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

Deputy Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat Jayfeather- gray tabby tom

Warriors 

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Briarpaw

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Berrynose- cream colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray and white she-cat

Apprentice, Blossompaw

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Apprentice, Bumblepaw

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Icecloud- white she-cat

Toadstep- black and white tom

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Apprentices

Brairpaw- dark brown she-cat

Blossompaw- tortoiseshell and white she-cat (note: I don't know if you guys noticed this, but when she was a kit, she was pale brown with a dark stripe along her spine; WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?!)

Bumblepaw- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Queens 

Ferncloud- pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Daisy- cream, long-furred she-cat from the horseplace.

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes; mother of Birchfall's kits: Dovekit (gray she-cat) and Ivykit (white tabby she-cat)

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat, expecting Berrynose's kits

Elders 

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing eyesight

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy- plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Cats outside the clans 

Smoky- muscular gray-and-white tom that lives at horseplace

Floss- small gray-and-white she-cat that lives with Smoky

Lissy- black she-cat with ice-blue eyes and always wears a necklace

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Lissy blinked her eyes open, expecting to see the wall of the abandoned Twoleg nest, but instead she only saw dense, shadowy forest. Strange lichen grew along the base of the trees, casting an ominous glow which lit up the strange, but familiar, place. _I'm in the Dark Forest! _Lissy looked around warily and dashed off. She weaved between trees with ease, but soon crashed into a dark tabby shape.

"Watch it, fox-dung!" The cat spat and turned around, amber eyes glaring at her.

"Tigerclaw," Lissy hissed and Tiger_star_ leaped on top of Lissy, bowling her over.

"It's Tiger_star,_ you worthless lump of fur." She snarled and kicked up her hind legs, pushing the massive tabby over and onto the ground beside her.

"You were never a leader. You were just a traitor with his head in the clouds." Lissy retorted, but she was only teasing him. Again, she had some sort of soft-spot for the bad toms, and felt a little attracted to Tigerstar.

She was ready for Tigerstar to leap at her, but he sat down, glowering at her. He must have noticed the twinkle of humor in her eyes, or the playfulness in her voice.

"Who are you?" Tigerstar spat, he obviously was not used to cats toying with him, and they usually cowered in fear at the mention of the tabby. _Well, I'm going to toy with him, whether he likes it or not. This is going to be fun, and if anything wakes me up I will claw their eyes out. _

"I'm your worst nightmare." Lissy hissed her voice deep and menacing. She began circling the clan cat, her tail twitching.

Tigerstar snorted, "Like I'd be afraid of you kitty-" Lissy knew he was about to say kittypet and she was about to throw something back when she noticed a trace of fear in his amber eyes, which were gazing straight into hers and she knew why he was afraid.

"Your eyes, that's impossible. They look just like-"

"Scourge's," Lissy taunted and smiled on the inside. "I know he," she paused dramatically, "was my half-uncle."

Tigerstar snarled, "I'm still not afraid of you. Now tell me your name before I claw your ears off."

Lissy purred, "Say please, and I'll tell you that I'm not a clan cat- oops, too late." Lissy purred and flicked her tail, "if you must know, my name is Lissiaramilicarnimos. (Pronunciation at the bottom) But you can call me Lissy."

"Lissy, you're not a clan cat. How did you know my name?" Tigerstar was asking the obvious, how many times does he come across a live rouge in the Dark Forest?

"I know everything. I know you tried to attack Scourge as Tigerpaw, I know you killed Redtail, I know you were exiled from the clan after Firestar and Graystripe with help of Ravenpaw proved you're a cold-blooded murderer. I know your past, present," Lissy paused, taking a single bound to the dark, broad shouldered tabby and twitching her whiskers as they met his, "and future." She blinked at him and pulled away once more, running her tail under his chin as she walked, but stopped with a paw raised.

"Your part of the prophecy with Lionblaze," he meowed, shocked and growled at Lissy, which quickly faded into a pained purr, "I could train you fighting moves, so you could become leader of the clans. You'd be the most feared and respected warrior ever."

"Isn't that what you said to Lionblaze? Well, not exactly, but pretty close. Now look where he's ended up." She let out a snort of laughter, "You're a failure."

"Keep talking, I _dare _you."

Lissy clicked her tongue, "Hasn't your mother taught you to respect your superiors? I ought to use my super StarClan powers on you to teach you a lesson you shan't soon forget."

Tigerstar growled, "Try me, kittypet." He examined her mother's necklace and Lissy reached out and swiped his muzzle.

"Don't make me add another scar to your collection, furball." She smirked. _I'm only six moons old now… but I can still take him on. Who read about all the battle moves he taught Lionblaze? Oh, right; me. _

Tigerstar growled, "Your pelt would make good lining in my nest."

"What nest? You're in the Dark Forest. You wander alone. Speaking of which where's that mousebrained son of yours who, by the way, never managed to kill anyone?"

Tigerstar smirked, "Two against one wouldn't do well on your part."

Lissy twitched her whiskers, "Are you afraid of me?" She taunted and took slow strides up to him, standing barely a mouse-length from his nose now. Tigerstar's amber eyes narrowed.

"Afraid? Yeah right. I don't need to call my mangy excuse for a son here to take you on and bring you down."

Lissy twitched her ears and couldn't help feel a slight bit intimidated, but she pushed it away. Sensing movement in the undergrowth, she detected scent that was like Tigerstar's, only she knew who it was; perfect timing.

"Hello, Hawkfrost." She meowed curtly and turned to see the dark tabby tom approaching his father with narrowed ice-blue eyes.

"Tigerstar, who's this?" He meowed and shot Lissy a glowering look. She didn't back down, only twitched her tail in acknowledgement.

"My name is Lissy." She purred and licked a paw, washing her face with it. "I make your father quiver in his fur." She shook her head, "and he thinks he can bring me down," letting out a snort of laughter as Hawkfrost growled.

"My father could bring you down." He retorted.

"Mmm, I don't think so." Lissy twitched her tail, starting to get bored.

Tigerstar spoke up, "How about we make this more interesting?" He meowed and looked at Hawkfrost.

_Since when do cats bet? _Lissy thought to herself and shrugged, "Go on."

"We'll spar. If I win, you will do as I say; no exceptions." An evil glint was seen in Tigerstar's eyes.

"And if I win, you do as I say, and you must visit Firestar in a dream, call yourself a mousebrain and lick his ears." She meowed. This was starting to get fun.

Tigerstar glowered but nodded, "Deal," he dropped into a crouch, unsheathing his claws.

"Nu-uh-uh, claws sheathed." Lissy remarked and tilted her head to the side.

Tigerstar growled but sheathed his claws, "Ready," he flicked his tail and sprang.

Lissy grinned inwardly and waited until he was above her and stepped to the side, but Tigerstar was ready. He ricocheted off the ground and onto Lissy's back, driving the wind out of her and sending her to the ground. Lissy flipped onto her back and began raking her paws through his belly fur.

Tigerstar growled as Lissy pushed him off her with all fours, panting. "Great StarClan you weigh a ton!" Tigerstar growled and barreled into her, sending her flying.

Lissy snarled and put out her legs and skid to a halt. She closed her eyes and waited, hearing Tigerstar come thumping towards her. Her ears pricked and she jumped up when the time was right, landing on his back. She batted at his ears and nipped his scruff, jumping off when Tigerstar rolled over onto his back. She leaped forward but met Tigerstar's head as he rammed into her gut, knocking the wind out of her and sending her flying once more.

Lissy landed and her head started spinning. Her vision fogged as she looked at Tigerstar, who had come over and placed a paw on her neck.

"I win." He whispered and licked his jaws, as if she was a bit of fat prey. Lissy sighed and admitted defeat.

Hauling herself up she shook her pelt and sat down under Tigerstar's amber gaze, which was gleaming with triumph. She now started to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

Tigerstar let out a deep purr, "First, step forward." Lissy stood up and took one pawstep towards him. "Closer, mousebrain," Letting out a growl Lissy walked up until she was face to face with the dark tabby. Triumph glittered in his eyes as he dismissed Hawkfrost with a wave of his tail. "We should clean that pelt of yours." He licked her cheek, moving down her neck and down her back, ending at the base of her tail. He proceeded to groom her black pelt until it was sleek.

"You look beautiful." Tigerstar purred and Lissy scowled. "Another thing; you will train with me in your dreams, but seek out the shelter of ThunderClan. You will fight in the battle against StarClan and live at my command." Now _he's being evil._ Lissy growled to herself and began telling herself off mentally for being so stupid.

"You will travel to greatness, Lissy. I will help you get there, with me as your mate." Tigerstar rubbed his cheek against hers and Lissy growled, proceeding to bash her head in mentally.

"We will see each other again tonight. Don't be late," Tigerstar licked her ears once more before Lissy's dream faded.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Lissy woke with a start, aware of what happened in her dreams. Her limbs ached as she yawned and stretched, gazing around she blinked her eyes open lazily to see the face of Spiderleg. Letting out a startled meow she jumped back and into another cat.

"Ow, get off!" A rumbling growl hit her ears as she turned to Lionblaze and Sandstorm.

"Who are you?" Lionblaze meowed as Lissy fully woke.

"My name's Lissy." She replied and shook her fur, "I have come to see Firestar."

Lionblaze exchanged a glance with Sandstorm and nodded, "Very well."

Lionblaze turned around and trotted off with Lissy at his heels; Spiderleg and Sandstorm flanking her. They trotted through the forest; scents of Leaf-fall reached the scent glands on the roof of her mouth as she walked. Bronze colored leaves fell around her as she neared the stone hollow.

As she emerged swiftly into the camp, murmurs followed her. She could feel the stares of every cat burning into her fur.

Sniffing half-heartedly she scrambled up the Rockpile and onto the Highledge.

"Firestar, there's someone here to see you." Sandstorm meowed and she entered Firestar's den. He was curled up in his next and eating a blackbird. Lissy took a step forward.

"Uncle, I have made it." Lissy meowed with a dip of her head, "I wish to join ThunderClan with Cloudtail."

Firestar gaped at her, "You're Princess's kit?" Lissy nodded in response. Firestar approached her, nodding.

"Very well, you may join ThunderClan." Firestar meowed with a dip of his head. Tigerstar knew he wouldn't turn down his own niece. Lissy hated herself for that. _Great StarClan, what have I done?_


	3. Chapter 3

Firestar leaped nimbly down the Rockpile with Lissy, Sandstorm, and Lionblaze. He sat below calmly a cats had already began to gather without his call. Lissy's mother's necklace bounced on her chest fur, but no one seemed to notice it.

"ThunderClan; Sandstorm's patrol have found a rouge on our territory," yowls of anger cut him off and he raised his tail. It gradually became silent once more.

Firestar continued in a bold voice, "She claims to be my niece, Cloudtail's half-sister. If this is true, I will accept her into ThunderClan." More yowls of protest reached Lissy's ears and she sat, looking over the camp. Cloudtail approached her, a look of curiosity in his blue eyes. He sniffed her, and purred.

"She has Princess's scent on her, Firestar." He meowed and Firestar dipped his head.

"If so, then," he cleared his throat, "ThunderClan, Lissy has come in search of ThunderClan to join Cloudtail in the wild, whilst refusing the soft life of a kittypet. In return for her hard journey to the lake," Lissy stifled a sigh. She hadn't traveled here without help. "I will kindly accept her into ThunderClan. Lissy, come forward." Lissy nodded, and took a step towards Firestar, staring into his green eyes. _No, no. Kick me out while you still have the chance! I'm a danger to all the clans! _She pleaded, blinking steadily, but Firestar went on.

"Lissy, until you earn your warrior name, in exchange for your former kittypet name, you will be Dewpaw; for the way your eyes sparkle like dew in the sunlight." Dewpaw dipped her head in acknowledgement, but she had expected something like Icepaw. "Cinderheart, you are ready for an apprentice. You will mentor Dewpaw. I hope that you could pass on your strength and quick-thinking to her."

Cinderheart approached Dewpaw, and the two she-cats touched noses. The clan half-heartedly chanted her new name, "Dewpaw! Dewpaw!" she stifled another sigh, twitching her ears.

The clan departed, and two she-cats she recognized as Dovepaw and Ivypaw bounded to her. "Hello." She said, blinking as if looking curious.

"Hi! I'm Dovepaw, and this is my sister, Ivypaw! Welcome to ThunderClan!" Dovepaw purred, "Ivypaw and I were made apprentices not long before you. Jayfeather's my mentor. Lionblaze mentors Ivypaw."

Dewpaw nodded, twitching her tail. Cinderheart approached her steadily, her eyes sparkling as she stared at her new apprentice. "Well, let's get to it. I'll show you the territory," Cinderheart said, and with a flick of her tail, bounded out of the camp entrance with Dewpaw following. Dewpaw couldn't help but curl her tail in anticipation. _I'm going to train like a real warrior! This is so exciting! OMSC I can't believe it! _

Cinderheart showed her around ThunderClan territory, but she only remembered half of it. She already knew where everything was, of course. Then, she and Cinderheart headed over to the Ancient Oak to practice hunting techniques.

"Scent the air. What do you detect?" Cinderheart instructed, and Dewpaw followed her orders.

Dewpaw gently opened her mouth a little bit, and drew a breath of cool autumn; she should call it leaf-fall now, air. "I smell… squirrel," she meowed, and stared up at Cinderheart.

"Very good. Now, show me your hunter's crouch," Cinderheart meowed. Dewpaw dropped into a crouch, her belly fur barely brushing the leaves and her tail parallel with the leaf-strewn earth. Cinderheart looked her over, fixing problems in her stance, before backing away.

"Good. You should lower your haunches though," Cinderheart said, "but other than that, your stance is excellent." Cinderheart got to her paws, and padded away. "The sun is setting. We should get back to camp."

"Already? But, can't I hunt?" Dewpaw pleaded, blinking up at her mentor with sad eyes.

"Not today. Maybe tomorrow," Cinderheart meowed sternly, and beckoned Dewpaw with a flick of her fluffy gray tail. Disappointed, Dewpaw dragged herself after Cinderheart.

Near the camp, the two caught up with Brambleclaw's border patrol and walked into camp together. Dewpaw lingered, as a breeze that ruffled her fur carried the scent of… rabbit. Rabbits usually stuck to the moors. Fluffing up her fur with excitement, Dewpaw dropped into a crouch and immediately spotted the rabbit. The rabbit was odd, with snowy white fur and beady red eyes. She stared at it, frozen with fear, but then she remembered. _It's probably albino. Or a pet rabbit, _she told herself, _nothing special about it._

Dewpaw resumed stalking the rabbit, and as she drew closer she realized how large it was. The rabbit turned suddenly, and darted off into the brush. Tail quivering in excitement, she pelted after it.

The rabbit was very fast for its size, and as she raced after it she found herself falling behind. The white pelt got smaller and smaller, and scrunching her face in determination, she pelted after it. Her muscles started to scream with exhaustion and she closed her eyes. Once she opened them again, she realized something amazing.

The rabbit was now frozen mid-air, it's forepaws stretched in a bound. Skidding to a halt, Dewpaw approached the rabbit. She prodded the soft white fur with one paw, but it didn't budge. Dewpaw, whiskers twitching, leaped onto the rabbit and time sped back into place. The rabbit struggled with surprise under her grip, but she finished it off with a blow to the head.

"Dewpaw?" she heard Cinderheart's worried voice, and saw her mentor running into the undergrowth. "Dewpaw! Why did you run off like that? Why didn't you say-" but she stopped, gazing at the white rabbit. "Did you catch that?" Cinderheart whispered. Dewpaw nodded. Cinderheart gaped at her, and didn't budge as Brackenfur and Mousewhisker came out of the undergrowth.

Brackenfur stared at the rabbit, but just nodded. "Collect it, you can give it to the queens," he meowed, and with great difficulty, Dewpaw hauled her kill into her mouth and carried it, careful not to drag it. As the three warriors led Dewpaw into the camp, she couldn't stop her whiskers from twitching. _Spottedleaf hadn't mentioned _this_. I stopped time!_


	4. Chapter 4

As Dewpaw trudged into the camp, she immediately felt stares on her back. The white rabbit hung loosely from her jaws, and she adjusted her grip into a more comfortable position. Firestar looked up, and bounded over to her. "Is that rabbit safe to eat?" he demanded. Dewpaw set the rabbit on the ground and gave it a good sniff.

"It smells fine," she said, with a flick of her tail. Firestar bent down, and took a bite. He chewed slowly, and nodded.

"It should be okay. Go give it to the queens," Firestar instructed. Dewpaw nodded, and picked up her kill. She carried it into the den that was the nursery.

The warm smell of milk made her whiskers twitch as she sat the hefty rabbit in front of Poppyfrost. Ferncloud and Daisy examined the white rabbit cautiously.

"Is that rabbit safe to eat?" Daisy asked. Dewpaw imagined Firestar's voice instead and got an odd case of déjà vu.

"Yes, Firestar tested it," she said. Dewpaw pointed with her muzzle to the bite mark. Poppyfrost twitched her tail.

"I trust Dewpaw and Firestar. The rabbit may look odd, but prey is prey!" the queen said, before bending down and taking a bite out of the rabbit. "Tasty!" she purred.

Daisy and Ferncloud exchanged glances before trying the rabbit for themselves. Dewpaw twitched her tail, and left the nursery.

"Dewpaw!" she turned around, hearing her name, and saw Ivypaw and Blossompaw padding towards her. Dewpaw sat down, and blinked up at them when they arrived.

"Dewpaw, did you really catch that rabbit? Dovepaw said the thing was as big as you!" Ivypaw exclaimed, jumping up and down. "My first catch was a mouse, what was yours, Blossompaw?"

Blossompaw looked surprised to have the conversation suddenly turned on her, but replied anyways. "My first catch was a rabbit, like Dewpaw, only it wasn't white and was smaller," the older tortoiseshell apprentice said with a flick of her tail.

Jayfeather walked out of the medicine cats' den, followed by Dovepaw. Ivypaw mewed to her sister in greeting. Dovepaw hurriedly padded over. "Hey, Ivypaw, Dewpaw, Blossompaw! Jayfeather and I were going to go collect some herbs before night comes," Dovepaw said.

Dewpaw tilted her head to the side, "Where are you guys going?" she asked.

"We're collecting catmint from the abandoned Twoleg nest. Preparing for leaf-bare. We have a lot of collecting to do," Dovepaw said. Dewpaw nodded.

"Good luck, Dovepaw," Dewpaw meowed. Jayfeather called out for Dovepaw, who said her goodbyes before following her mentor out the entrance to camp.

Dewpaw padded over to the fresh kill pile, picking out a shrew and settling near the apprentice's den. She dug into the morsel, chewing thoughtfully and dreading the coming night and the training Tigerstar would put her through. She sighed, before finishing her shrew and padding into the apprentice's den.

She curled up in her nest, tucking her nose under her tail. Her breathing evened out gradually as she drifted into sleep.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Dewpaw blinked open her eyes to see, once more, the shadowy trees and odd moss of the Dark Forest. She stretched, twitching her tail and sitting up. _Maybe Tigerstar won't come today…_ she thought hopefully. Her thoughts were crushed as said dark tabby pushed his way into the small clearing she sat in.

"Tigerstar," she greeted curtly with a dip of her head. The tom growled.

"You aren't as cocky as you were yesterday, Lissy," he said. Dewpaw glared at him. _If looks could kill… _she thought.

"My name is Dewpaw now," she hissed. Tigerstar twitched his whiskers.

"So ThunderClan let you in? Excellent," Tigerstar purred. Dewpaw glared. _He knew that. He just wanted to irk me by calling me Lissy. _She thought sourly. Tigerstar licked her once between the ears before backing up.

"Let's begin your training," the tabby instructed, "try to get my belly."

Dewpaw growled, before launching at Tigerstar with her claws out.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Again, Dewpaw," Tigerstar snapped, "your form is weak! You slackened off!" Dewpaw shook her fur, panting.

"You've had me going at this same move for hours!" Dewpaw panted, before launching into the air and twisting her front. Her claws swiped at every inch of air and she landed unsteadily back on her paws. Tigerstar sneered down at her.

"Weak! Try again! And this time, get it right. Or you'll be sorry."

Dewpaw's eye twitched, before she dug her claws into the soft earth. Time slowed down around her, and Tigerstar was slowly blinking. _Huh. Not exactly stopping time… but it will do!_ Letting out a fierce snarl, Dewpaw launched herself at Tigerstar.

A paw on his throat and a fierce snarl on her face, Dewpaw pinned Tigerstar to the ground. "Do not tell me what to do. You are _not_ in charge of me, and never will be! I will never listen to you!" Dewpaw hissed. Her face was a mere inch from Tigerstar's.

The brown tabby hissed up at her, and she gave him a long slice down the flank before turning and bounding into the undergrowth.

Angrily, she shouldered away ferns that swept her pelt and tickled her nose. "Oh, the nerve of that blasted furball! I should have skinned his pelt for lining in my nest!" she snapped, tail lashing in fury. Dewpaw looked up, and watched the forest darken in front of her.

Dewpaw awoke to see bright sunlight streaming in from the den. The black cat stretched luxuriously, sweeping her tail. Her muscles ached, and Dewpaw recalled that Lionblaze had also awoken from his training with injuries. _Humph, stupid tabby, _Dewpaw thought sourly to herself before padding out of the den.

There was a soft coating of frost on the ground, and the camp was nearly empty. She guessed that most were out patrolling to prepare for the coming leaf bare. The sky was a deep, ominous gray swath of clouds, and the scent of rain was heavy in the air.

Dewpaw looked up to see Dovepaw skidding over to her, paws slipping on the grass. "Oh! That's cold," the she-cat meowed. Dewpaw curled her tail in amusement at the site of the medicine cat apprentice bouncing from paw to paw on the frosty grass.

"It's frosty, Dovepaw. Of course it's cold! Or did you not notice the white sheen?" Dewpaw teased. Dovepaw spat, fluffing her fur against the cold and against the indignity.

"Dewpaw, come here!" a familiar voice called. Cinderheart was standing at the entrance to camp, with Ivypaw and Lionblaze.

Dewpaw trotted over, and Ivypaw mewed in excited greeting. "We're going training! We're going to spar Blossompaw and Bumblepaw!"

Dewpaw twitched her tail in excitement. "Well lead the way, Cinderheart!" she meowed. Cinderheart purred in amusement before heading out the gorse tunnel with the two apprentices following happily.


End file.
